Mauvaise éducation
by Picotti
Summary: Scorpius a deux ans aujourd'hui et le voilà confronté à l'horrible famille de Draco et notamment à une vieille tante qui semble le considérer comme mal éduqué.


_Fic dédiée à Elena Grape_

**MAUVAISE EDUCATION**

« Il n'est pas très grand pour son âge, il faudra qu'il joue au Quidditch.

_ Il ressemble fort à son papa à être tout blond comme ça mais les yeux c'est bien ceux de sa maman. Et puis le nez aussi.

_ Quand même, il ne parle pas très bien, vous êtes sûrs que vous lui parlez suffisamment ? Un enfant, il faut s'en occuper.

_ Oui ma chère mais ça ce sont les jeunes parents d'aujourd'hui. Ils pensent plus à s'amuser qu'à l'éducation de leurs enfants. »

Scorpius Malfoy avait deux ans aujourd'hui et, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, il regardait les trois vieilles femmes qui se penchaient sur lui pour lui pincer les joues ou les lui tapoter, lui caresser les cheveux ou le tripoter de n'importe quelle autre façon. Deux d'entre elles étaient ses grands-mères. La première était toujours prête à le prendre dans ses bras, à le chouchouter et à l'emmener partout où elle le pouvait. Elle demandait souvent à l'avoir pour une après-midi et attendait avec impatience le jour où il serait assez grand pour venir passer quelques nuits. La seconde était bien plus froide. Elle ne le soulevait jamais, lui faisait rarement ce que ses parents appelaient un câlin rapide et aussi froid que possible. Elle ne lui adressait même jamais la parole comme si le fait qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle était morose, triste et semblait attendre encore et toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne venait ou ne revenait jamais.

La troisième vieille dame était son arrière-grand-mère qu'il voyait pour la première fois ce jour-là. Elle avait des cheveux gris tirés en arrière et des airs revêche. Elle lui avait donné un bonbon lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais sa mère le lui avait repris des mains.

« Druella, il est beaucoup trop petit pour manger des dragées surprises. »

Elle avait reniflé. Elle était vraiment très très vieille, plus de cent ans avait dit son père un jour en éclatant de rire. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il était temps qu'elle finisse par tomber en poussière celle-là mais Scorpius n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait. La poussière tombait ? Est-ce que la vieille dame pourrait tomber dedans aussi ? Non, il ne comprenait pas et puis, il s'en fichait aussi alors rapidement, il oubliait et il passait à autre chose.

« Les enfants doivent être habitués à accepter ce qu'on leur donne et uniquement ce qu'on leur donne. »

Druella Black avait le visage tellement ridé qu'il ne restait plus rien des traits fins et aristocratiques de sa jeunesse. Astoria se prenait à penser que c'était un peu effrayant de voir comment une femme qui avait été aussi belle et aussi distinguée pendant sa jeunesse pouvait être devenue cette petite dame flétrie. Le temps n'avait pas été clément avec elle et pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'annonçait Draco, elle n'avait pas plus de cent ans. Bien au contraire, elle avait tout juste soixante-quatorze ans. Elle marchait à l'aide d'une canne dans laquelle elle avait fait sertir sa vieille baguette, un peu comme le père de Draco sauf qu'elle ne la sortait jamais. L'objet avait été gravé aux armes des Black mais cela ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour elle. Depuis la mort de son époux, il lui arrivait même de se faire appeler Miss Rosier.

Selon Astoria, et Draco ne pouvait être que d'accord sur ce point, la pauvre vieille dame était en train de perdre la tête.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient dans le gigantesque manoir Malfoy où Narcissa vivait seule, attendant désespérément la clémence du ministère et le retour de son époux. Elle avait fait l'acquisition d'un vieil elfe de maison mais en plus d'avoir été disgraciée après la guerre, elle avait vu sa fortune fondre à vue d'œil. Le manoir était en train de tomber en ruine. Toute seule, Narcissa n'arrivait pas à l'entretenir. Quant à Draco, son emploi ne lui permettait pas de passer beaucoup de temps chez sa mère pour s'occuper de la vieille maison pour laquelle, du reste, il ne gardait que bien peu de sentiments. Astoria ne travaillait pas elle, c'était vrai. Mais elle devait s'occuper de Scorpius, veiller à son éducation puisqu'il était encore trop petit pour être scolarisé et veiller à son bien être.

Ils étaient dans le grand salon, jadis la grande pièce de réception où les Malfoy se plaisaient à recevoir. Astoria se souvenait que ce n'était pas si loin encore. Le jour de son mariage, l'essentiel de la cérémonie y avait eu lieu.

Il avait plu ce jour là et la vieille Druella avait annoncé que c'était de mauvaise augure, que le malheur frapperait le jeune couple. Astoria en avait pleuré et Draco l'avait consolée lorsque tous les invités étaient partis pour la salle où devait se dérouler la soirée. Il lui avait dit que sa grand-mère perdait la tête et que de toute façon elle n'avait jamais été positive ni chaleureuse. Son propre mariage avait été organisé par la famille. Elle avait été vendue avec sa dote aux Black et s'était rapidement retrouvée forcée d'accomplir son travail d'épouse. Elle était encore très jeune lorsqu'elle avait perdu son innocence et ses rêves de jeune fille. Des années durant, elle avait pris en cachette des potions pour ne pas avoir d'enfant de l'homme qu'elle haïssait tant. Et puis il avait découvert le pot aux roses, l'avait rouée de coups, l'avait presque tuée même.

Astoria avait trouve cette histoire très dure. Peut-être cela favorisait-il cette étrange sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour la vieille dame ? C'était un peu contradictoire. Elle la haïssait tout en éprouvant pour elle une grande pitié.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les événements, l'époque, son statut de dame de sang-pur et son appartenance à la grande et célèbre famille des Black avait fait d'elle une femme aigrie et prématurément vieillie.

Elle donna un coup de canne sur le sol, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité. Pour l'occasion, Narcissa avait reçu ses invités avec du café et de petites pâtisseries toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres et sur lesquelles louchait le jeune Scorpius. Ils étaient rassemblés auprès de la grande cheminée dans lequel brûlait un feu vigoureux. En ce jour de mi-décembre, le gel s'était formé sur les grandes fenêtres et la neige formait une croûte dans le parc.

Tous étaient donc assis dans les divers fauteuils et canapés qui, jadis, avaient été d'excellente facture et qui, maintenant, semblaient davantage usés, presque prêts à s'effondrer.

« Tout n'est que question d'éducation, maugréer Druella. J'ai élevé Narcissa pour en faire une grande dame et voyez ce que nous avons obtenu. »

Du bout de sa canne, elle pointa sa cadette dont le visage, ravagé par le chagrin et la solitude, n'exprimait pas le moindre sentiment. De ses yeux bleus délavés par les larmes de la disgrâce, elle se contenta de regarder sa vieille mère, attendant patiemment qu'elle ne continue son exposé.

« Elle a été tributaire de son fils. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Elle se devait corps et âme à son époux et elle a tout donné à son garçon. »

Et comme si elle s'était alors souvenue que Draco n'était assis qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle se tourna subitement vers lui. Astoria vit son époux grimacer. Il avait très certainement tenté de se tasser sur lui-même, de se faire tout petit pour éviter les foudres de sa grand-mère. La connaissant depuis la tendre enfance, il savait qu'elle n'allait ni l'épargner ni se montrer tendre à a son égard.

« Tu es un fourbe Draco ! Un pleutre aussi, toujours à te plaindre, toujours à te cacher dans les jupes de ta maman. Ah ! Tu ressembles à ton père ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer certainement qu'il y avait tout un monde entre son père et lui mais il finit par ravaler ses sarcasmes. En un autre temps, il ne se serait certainement gêné pour se montrer effronté mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dans la discussion ni d'aviver le fiel de la vieille dame. Celle-ci le regarda avec un air hautain et pinça les lèvres. Par-dessus la table couverte de tasses et de pâtisseries, Astoria adressé un léger sourire à sa mère. Elle était tout de même désolée de lui infliger un tel spectacle. A l'origine, la vieille Druella ne devait pas être présente mais elle avait envoyé un hibou à Narcissa quelques jours plus tôt seulement pour lui annoncer sa arrivée pour la veille. Elle avait besoin de se délasser un peu et l'air de la campagne, selon son médicomage personnel, ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle n'avait pas demandé à sa fille si elle se sentait prête ou non à l'accueil, elle avait simplement annoncé sa arrivée et puis c'était tout. Il était alors trop tard pour annuler l'après-midi d'anniversaire de Scorpius.

Et puis, avant de réellement réfléchir, la jeune femme s'était dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée que son fils rencontre un peu son arrière-grand-mère. Dans tous les cas, elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Elle aurait certainement mieux fait de se mordre la langue, de se casser une jambe ou encore d'embrasser un Détraqueur.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius était resté debout sur le tapis. Il regarda une à une les personnes rassemblées autour de lui puis comprenant qu'aucune ne faisait réellement attention à lui, il avança la main pour piocher dans l'assiette l'un des petits choux à la crème qui lui faisait tellement envie.

Instantanément, la canne de la vielle Druella jaillit pour frapper les petits doigts. Un cri monta de la gorge de Scorpius qui ramena vivement sa main en arrière. Il éclata alors en sanglot et se mit à crier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la vieille dame venait de lui faire mal.

« On demande ! hurlait à moitié la pauvre folle. On ne se sert pas soi-même quand on est poli et bien élevé ! »

Astoria était restée figée sur sa chaise, le sang bouillonnant de plus en plus dans ses veines. Une bile amère lui montait à la gorge, lui donnant envie de se jeter sur la vieille dame et de lui arracher les yeux avec les dents. Draco, lui, avait réagi au quart de tour. D'un coup de pied, il avait repoussé la canne, s'était levé d'un bond et avait soulevé dans ses bras l'enfant dont le visage ruisselait de larmes. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et vérifia ses petits doigts, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun traumatisme grave. Il renvoya à sa grand-mère un regard chargé de colère.

« Ce n'est qu'un bébé !

_ On n'est plus bébé à partir du moment où on tient sur ses deux jambes mon pauvre Draco. Fais-en donc un homme !

_ Assez ! hurla Astoria. Le temps des grandes familles avec leur belle éducation qui ne rime à rien est terminé ! »

A son tour, elle se leva sous le regard soulagé de sa mère et celui toujours aussi inexpressif de sa belle-mère.

« C'est un bébé, Draco a raison. Et c'est son anniversaire. Vous ne pouvez donc pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? »

Le visage de Druella se rida sur un masque de colère. Jamais, depuis qu'elle avait épousé Cygnus Black, personne ne s'était hasardé à lui parler sur ce ton, et encore moins quelqu'un de considérablement plus jeune qu'elle. Cette effrontée voulait-elle donc tâter elle-aussi de sa canne ? Prête à en découdre, elle levait déjà l'arme.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglée, continua Astoria. Narcissa je suis désolée mais la présence de votre mère nous importune. Nous allons rentrer et nous vous enverrons un hibou dès que cette vieille folle aura désertée votre manoir. »

La mère de Draco se contenta d'acquiescer. Avait-elle seulement compris ce que venait de lui dire sa belle-fille ? Cette dernière n'en était pas sûr du tout. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il était hors de question qu'elle reste plus longtemps à regarder cette vieille chouette insulter son mari et battre son fils.

« Draco ?

_ On part, confirma celui-ci. Mesdames. »

Tenant toujours dans ses bras l'enfant dont les cris commençaient à peine à cesser, il fit une rapide révérence à sa mère et à sa belle-mère. Arrivé cependant devant sa grand-mère, il eut juste un petit sourire, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant le Draco effronté qu'il avait été avant ses dix-huit ans.

« J'élève mon fils comme je l'entends. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que vous lui servirez d'exemple. »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence, le temps de faire sourire la vieille dame puis il ajouta :

« Vous resterez à jamais pour lui le vieux scrout à pétard qui incarnera tout ce qu'il ne voudra jamais être. Et croyez-moi, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Sur ce, bonne après-midi à vous. »

Et il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de se fils avant de le serrer fortement contre lui et de transplaner.


End file.
